By Your Side
by Gia-XY
Summary: Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu kemarin-kemarin, saat kau butuh seseorang untuk menyadarkanmu, kalau masih banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Maafkan aku ….


**By Your Side**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu kemarin-kemarin, saat kau butuh seseorang untuk menyadarkanmu, kalau masih banyak orang yang peduli padamu. Maafkan aku ….**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Takahashi Kazuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Canon, some Japanese, some non-formal language, OOC, vocabulary crisis, maybe some typo(s), DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin kini menusuk kulitku. Salju yang turun perlahan menghilang di atas mantel yang kupakai. Angin malam musim dingin kini berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhku bersama salju-salju tadi. Hawa dingin ini tampaknya berhasil membuat orang-orang agar tidak keluar rumah untuk malam ini.

Aku memegang sebuah bingkisan kado yang disertai selembar kartu di genggaman tanganku. Sejak tadi, kakiku terus melangkah di jalan penuh salju ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena kedinginan. Rambut _blonde_-ku yang biasa terikat dua dengan rapi, kini tergerai menutupi leherku agak tidak kedinginan. Kacamata berbingkai merah yang biasa kupakai kini sudah kulepas dan kuganti dengan lensa kontak berwarna bening. Hanya satu tujuanku saat ini, memberikan benda di tanganku pada orang itu ….

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya aku berhenti di depan sebuah toko game beratap hijau dengan tulisan "_GAME_" dan papan bertuliskan "_Kame Game_" di depan toko itu. Senyuman senang kini merekah di wajahku. Aku akan segera melihat orang itu lagi ….

Aku ingin masuk, tetapi kakiku tetap diam di tempatnya. Aku ragu untuk melangkahkan kakiku dan mengetuk pintu toko itu. Rasa gelisah memenuhi pikiranku. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak ingin menemuiku? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak senang melihatku? Bagaimana kalau menurutnya kedatanganku ini mengganggunya? Bagaimana kalau ….

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kencang-kencang. Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu! Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini! Apapun hasilnya, aku akan tetap menyerahkan benda ini padanya! Lagipula, ia pasti membutuhkan seseorang sekarang. Seseorang untuk menyadarkannya, bahwa masih banyak orang yang mempedulikannya di luar sana. Menyadarkannya kalau tidak ada gunanya bersedih. Bodoh sekali, aku baru bisa datang menemuinya sekarang, seharusnya aku menemaninya, selalu menemaninya dari dulu ….

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku mendekati bangunan di depanku, pandanganku langsung perlahan menjadi kabur dan tubuhku terasa berat. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap ….

**~XxX~**

Aku kini melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke pintu depan. Huh, dasar_ jii-chan_! Bisa-bisanya ia lupa menutup pintu! Kesal, tetapi aku harus bisa memakluminya. Ia sudah tua, dan orang tua itu pasti 'kan akan bertambah pikun.

_Bruk!_

Diriku terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sekitarku, mengecek apakah ada benda yang terjatuh. Tidak ada, semua benda masih tertata rapi di tempatnya. Kalau begitu, suara apa itu?

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku lalu menuju ke arah pintu. _Ah, mungkin tadi hanya khayalanku,_ pikirku. Begitu aku berada tepat di belakang pintu, hawa dingin langsung menusuk kulitku yang kini hanya ditutupi oleh _tank top_ hitam dan _leather pants_ berwarna hitam. Ukh, benar-benar, pikun sih _okay_, tetapi … kenapa_ jii-chan_ malah lupa menutup pintu saat badai salju sedang berlangsung?!

Angin badai sepertinya berhasil meniup pintu ini sampai terbuka setengahnya. Baru aku akan menutup pintu, kedua permata _amethyst_-ku sudah berhasil dibuat terbelalak lebar dengan pemandangan di luar yang tidak sengaja terlihat olehku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari ke depan rumah, tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang langsung menusuk seluruh kulitku begitu aku keluar dari rumahku. Aku berhenti, lalu berjongkok di depan orang yang kini pingsan terkapar di tanah tepat di depan rumah. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh orang itu dengan panik sambil memanggilnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban, aku lalu membalikkan tubuh orang itu, ingin melihat wajahnya. Lagi-lagi kedua permata _amethyst_-ku melebar begitu melihat wajah orang itu.

Rambut _blonde_, _check_. Wajah berumur sekitar murid SMP, _check_. Kacamata … tidak ada. Jerawat … tidak ada juga. Apa benar ia ….

AKH! Sudahlah! Yang penting aku haru menolongnya, bukan memikirkan siapa ia! Ia pasti pingsan karena kedinginan berdiri di tengan badai!

Baru saja aku ingin membawanya ke dalam, mataku menangkap sebuah kotak di dekat tubuh orang ini. Aku lalu mengambil kotak itu. Kulihat sebuah kartu tampak menempel pada salah satu sisi kotak yang merupakan bingkisan kado itu. Aku lalu membaca isi kartu itu.

_Merry Christmas, Mutou Yuugi._

_Don't let your sadness take over you this Christmas._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your loyal admire.**_

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat kata-kata di dalam kartu itu, aku yakin kalau orang ini adalah dirinya. Darimana ia tahu aku terus menyesali kepergian _mou hitori no boku _sejak saat itu? Ia 'kan tidak ada di tempat itu saat itu …. Bodoh, benar-benar ….

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah gadis itu. Senyum tulus pertama yang merekah di wajahku sejak kepergian _mou hitori no boku_ ….

Aku lalu menggendong tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua lenganku. Tidak lupa kubawa juga bingkisan kado tadi, yang pastinya milik gadis itu. Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah. _Jii-chan_ pasti akan sangat kaget melihat gadis ini nanti ….

**~XxX~**

Saat aku membuka kedua permata _cerulean_-ku, yang kudapati adalah pemandangan sebuah ruangan minimalis yang kini kutempati entah bagaimana caranya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua permata _cerulean_-ku, memastikan apa yang ada di hadapanku. Ini bukan kamarku, aku tahu itu dan itu hal yang paling kuyakini sekarang. Tunggu, kalau begitu … INI DI MANA?!

Krek ….

Aku langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kedua manik _cerulean_ milikku terbelalak lebar dengan sukses melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan yang kutempati sekarang. Ia, … bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Ba-bagaimana mungkin ia ada di depanku?! Kini _King of Games_ berdiri di depanku! Mutou Yuugi berdiri di depanku! Ia berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya! SENYUMAN! Hal yang selalu dipalsukannya sejak kepergian seseorang.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar! _Jii-chan_ pani sekali semalam saat aku membawamu. Oh, dan berkatmu, aku sukses tidur di atas sofa semalaman," ucapnya dengan nada riang, tanpa rasa kesal sama sekali.

"A-ah! _Sorry_! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud merebut kamarmu!" Seruku buru-buru dengan rasa bersalah.

Yuugi lalu tertawa melihat reaksiku barusan. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Tidak-tidak! Kau tidak usah minta maaf! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuatmu datang ke Jepang tanpa aku sendiri sadari dan terkapar di tengah badai seperti kemarin," ucap Yuugi, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku, dan bicara dengan nada setengah … menyesal …?

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku mengingat semua kejadian kemarin. Ah, benar juga, aku 'kan buru-buru naik pesawat pribadi milik Kaiba _Corporation_—tentunya setelah aku memohon ke _CEO_-nya sendiri—setelah aku mendengar Yuugi bertingkah aneh setelah _Ceremonial Battle_, setelah kepergan _mou hitori no_ Yuugi.

Aku langsung buru-buru menggeleng, membantah perkataan Yuugi.

"Tidak, aku datang ke sini atas kemauanku sendiri! Jadi kau sama sekali tidak salah!" Seruku.

Yuugi memang mengiyakan ucapanku dan berkata ia mengerti. Tetapi aku tahu, di wajahnya, terlihat kalau ia masih menyimpan sedikit rasa bersalah padaku. Ia lalu membuka laci di sebelah ranjang yang kutiduri, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam sana. Aku terbelalak ketika melihat bingkisan kotak itu. Itu kado yang ingin kuberikan padanya! Kukira sudah menghilang di tengah badai salju!

Yuugi lalu menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku yakin, Mutou Yuugi yang dimaksud itu di kartu ini aku, 'kan? Rebecca, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau membuatku sadar, masih banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanku di luar sana. Kalau aku terus-terusan bersikap seperti kemarin, bisa-bisa ada korban berjatuhan sepertimu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua manik cerulean milikku. Aku memjamkan mataku kencang-kencang, lalu berteriak kesal.

"_STUPID_! _MORON_! Kau pikir ini bahan lelucon?! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENGKHAWATIRKANMU! Jadi, kumohon … berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu …. Ia pasti bangga karena kau sudah mengalahkannya, jadi berhentilah bersedih! Kau harusnya senang, ia bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya!" Seruku.

Kedua permata _amethyst _Yuugi agak melebar mendengar ucapanku. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum tulus dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau, sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukaiku, ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah datang, dan maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucapnya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, lalu menatap ke arahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, dan mungkin, boleh saja kita "mulai dari sekarang" kalau kau mau," ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan wajah sedikit merona merah.

Aku menatap Yuugi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maksudnya …."

Yuugi menatap ke arahku, lalu mengangguk pelan dengan malu-malu. Aku tersenyum senang tidak percaya, lalu melompat memeluk Yuugi.

"_DARLING_! _I LOVE YOU_!" Seruku senang.

Yuugi kelabakan sengan aksiku barusan. Ia lalu tertawa.

Mulai dari sekarang, aku pasti akan menemanimu setiap saat. Saat senang, saat sedih, saat marah, setiap saat pokoknya! Dari sekarang sampai nanti kita berada di alam barzah sekalipun! Walau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku sekalipun, aku akan tetap menemaniku. Selamanya ….

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Jii-chan**_**: Kakek**

_**Mou hitori no boku**_**: Diriku yang seornag lagi**

_**Mou hitori no**_** Yuugi: Yuugi yang seorang lagi**

**.**

Kuro: MAAF TELAT, _OTOUTO_! _DATA FIC_-NYA HILANG WAKTU ITU! Akhirnya setelah ngorek-ngorek ketemu!

Yurika: Iye, janjinya hadiah ultah, sekarang malah sudah lewat tahun baru.

Kuro: Pokoknya, cepat saja. Maaf atas semua kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, apalagi kalimatnya banyak yang abal!

Yurika: _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
